Consequences of Our Actions
by TivaIsTheBest
Summary: Undercover. And an impending marriage. Nothing can go wrong. It's all just in a day's work. Right? McKono! CHAPTER 8 NOW AVAILABLE!
1. Changes

**Hey everyone! This is my first Hawaii Five-0 fanfiction so I'm not too sure whether I've totally got the characters essence right! **

** I've had this idea in my head for ages but due to exams and school show times quickly progressed. And since I'm off to New York in 2 weeks time, I hope to have at least one more chapter up before I go away. But I'll have lots of time to write while I'm away.**

** And if by chance you read any of my NCIS fanfiction's (especially 'His Clothes') I apologise for the lack of updates on that and there will be one coming soon before I go away on holiday.**

**And for the purpose of the story the season 1 finale did not happen. It just works better that way for me! (:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned H50 Alex O'Loughlin would be allll mines. **

* * *

><p>The day began like any other for Steve McGarrett. The sun was shining and there were no clouds in the sky. After being for an early morning run and caught the morning waves, he sat outside by the ocean side, having a cup of coffee with the morning paper.<p>

He really did miss Hawaii when he was overseas. Instead of watching the sun rise, he would frequently see the damage that had been done overnight by bombings to the far lying areas surrounding his camp. It wouldn't be the first morning when he woke up to fires burning not a mile from the base. That was one thing he didn't miss. Being home allowed him to be close to the place he really knew. The sun kissed beaches and tsunami warning were something he grew up with.

It had just passed half 8 in the morning when the team were starting to arrive, Kono being the first. When she walked in, Steve noticed she had a smile on her face.

"Good night?" He asked knowingly. She'd been dating this guy for around the past 8 months yet none of them had met him. It worried Steve that their rookie was dating a guy that hadn't been vetted by any of them.

"Yeah, actually" she replied, breaking Steve out of his day dream "a really good night."

"Hmm" he commented, knowingly.

"It's not what you think" she tried to cover up.

"I've heard that before." He couldn't help but continue to prolong her un comfort.

"You know what, I'm not saying anymore. You can speculate all you want but I guarantee that you'll never guess right."

"We'll see about that Kalakaua". The look Kono gave Steve was almost as if she was daring him to guess.

In the middle of their back-and-forward bickering, Chin arrived. By this point, Kono was almost ready to strangle Steve.

"Woah, what's going on in here? I can hear you from outside." Chin asked.

"Nothing" Kono answered immediately, trying to deter him from the questions she knew were inevitable if he got wind of the truth. Even though she loved her cousin to bits, she couldn't help but believe that things on the dating scene would be easier without him. And it wasn't just him specifically – the whole island knew her family and knew what they would do to protect one of their own.

"Didn't sound like 'nothing'." Chin probed.

"Chill brah" Steve dropped in. "I'm just playing with her, you know?"

"Yeah. Well I'm off to finish some paperwork, leave you two to your...whatever!" Chin walked off shaking his head. As Steve watched Chin walk off to his office, a voice from behind him roused him.

"Thank you." Kono whispered.

"For what?" Steve asked with a whisper equally as small.

"For covering. You know what Chin's like. If he were to sense that something was up, he wouldn't let it drop."

"No problem. That's what friends are for. Right?" It was a question that could go unanswered. The look that passed between them at that point was one that could have transpired into something, had Danny not walked in at the exact point.

Steve had long ago classing Kono as a rookie. She proved she shouldn't be classed as one that first day she went undercover. Undercover work was something that wasn't easy to complete –you had to be fast thinking, predict the unpredictable. Kono was able to do these things. From the minute she decked the guy who crashed on her wave on day one to the day she reunited the abducted teens with the parents, she was guaranteed to make an excellent police officer. And if Five-0 could help her become one, then Steve was more than happy.

"Yo brah! What happened to giving you a lift this morning?" Danny shouted from one end of the bullpen to the table that Kono and Steve were standing around.

"Yeah, sorry, had somewhere to be. Meant to call you but...well..."

"Yeah time escaped you! Anyway, we got anything today?"

"No, just paperwork. Try to get the files from the last case tidied up today and filed away. The governor had also mentioned dropping in at some point. Not sure what for, but we'll find out soon."

"Ok..." as Danny was about to go on, his phone rang. "Great, just what you need at this time of the morning." He mumbled under his breath. "Good morning Rachel, what can I do for you on what started out a perfect day?" he asked walking away to his office.

"Well..." Steve started.

"Yeah, best get on with the paperwork" Kono said. They knew their opportunity for a heart-to-heart of sorts was lost. With that they made their separate ways to their own respective offices.

The team continued their respective paperwork for the remainder of the morning. At about half past 12 they broke for lunch, meeting once again in the middle of the squad room. Once Danny had been sent out to retrieve lunch from a local deli, they were all sitting eating talking about the latest football results. They were just discussing the substitutions that took place in the last quarter when Steve noticed Kono had gone quiet. She was staring past his shoulder, causing Steve to turn around while Danny and Chin were arguing whether the manager of their home team was right to substitute so many players in one game. Before Kono could say anything, Steve jumped in.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"No, but Kono can." He replied. At the mention of his cousin's name, Chin instantly forgot about the game and focussed his attention on the man in front of him.

"How can she help you?" Chin asked. It was at this point Kono felt the need to interfere.

"Guys – back down." She said to her three co-workers. "Tom, what are you doing here?" she asked the man in front of her.

"You actually know him? Personally?" Danny asked.

"She better," Tom threw in "I'm her fiancé."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Let me know what you thought! **


	2. Revelations

**Wow! Can I just say thank you so much for the kind reviews from nwinchester, sphekie, amblue36, Martha-Smith Jones, Froggie2, MyGeekSide-101, Sammie28 and crazyveve. And thanks for the story alerts, favourite story etc (: **

** I attempted including a 'cargument' of sorts, the bromance (which I normally avoid in any story) between Steve and Danny, and a bit of case writing. Before I go any further this will not be a case fic, it will be serving as a back story.**

** Now I'm writing this story during the intervals of show rehearsals and show performances. Let the best house win!**

**Disclaimer: I don't live in Oahu. And probably never will.**

* * *

><p><em>"Tom, what are you doing here?" she asked the man in front of her.<em>

_"You actually know him? Personally?" Danny asked._

_"She better," Tom threw in "I'm her fiancé."_

There was silence in the squad room with not one of them knowing how to react. Kono and Tom looked at each other awkwardly. The facial expression given off by Kono made it evident she was pissed and also nervous about how her co-workers were going to react. This wasn't the way she had planned to tell them. Tom on the other hand didn't seem to realise what a potentially friendship killer newsflash he had just announced. As Chin was about to congratulate them, his phone rang, leaving Danny to be the first to offer his best wishes.

"Well rookie, you kept that one quiet" he said, trying to alleviate the awkward atmosphere in the room.

"Yeah, uh, well I was planning on telling you all at some point in the coming weeks." Kono mumbled under her breath.

"The coming weeks?" Tom asked "How much notice of the wedding did you plan on giving them?" talking as if Kono and him were the only people in the room. It was at this point Steve was revived from the shock that had been inflicted on him.

"How much notice? How soon do you plan on getting married?"

"In around a month" Tom replied smugly, to an obviously pissed off Steve.

"If you've pushed her into this, I swear..." Steve started on Tom, ready to begin a showdown between the two of them. It had been less than 2 minutes since they'd met each other and already they were at each other's throats.

"He hasn't" Kono answered. It was as if both Steve and Tom had forgotten anyone else was in the room. Steve turned to observe Kono.

She was putting on a good front but her eyes gave her away. She was attempting to hide away from it all, almost pretending that it wasn't happening. He was able to tell this wasn't what she wanted.

"Well..." Danny started "Congratulations Kono! Can't wait to see what you look like in a white wedding dress. Are you going for a modest sleek one, or the puffy meringue type that makes the bride travel in the car on her own due to the size of the dress?"

"Woah brah!" Kono being the first to talk. "Never took you for the dress expert." She said jokingly.

"Yeah, well when you've been there once..." he trailed off in his reminiscing.

"Well you can be the one that I take wedding dress shopping." She said almost regrettably. Danny could sense the preservation in her voice. He gave a nervous glance between them. As he was once again going to attempt to alleviate the awkward silence, Chin came back.

"Sorry to break up your chat, but we got to go." Chin announced. "Steve," he said, directly addressing him this time "it's the governor. She wants us all to go to a meeting at her office."

"Okay" Steve said "Let's go guys. Keys Danno?"

"Here" he replied, throwing him the item in question, knowing better than to question him. Once Steve had the keys, he was out the doors of the office before anyone could say anything. "You guys good to follow behind?" he asked Chin and Kono.

"Sure, see you in twenty minutes." Chin replied as Danno all but ran out the door to catch up with Steve.

"Ignore him" Chin said, getting back to the newly engaged couple. "He's not a fan of change" quickly defending the man that gave him a job doing what he knew best.

"Yeah, I can see that" Tom replied, not fully convinced.

"Well, congrats you guys. Kono never told me how serious it was between you both." Chin said, trying to shift the awkwardness.

"She never, huh?" Tom said looking at Kono.

"It never really came up in day-to-day conversation, you know?" Kono defended herself. Tom chose not to respond to her answer.

"Well, as you heard Tom, we've got to be at the Governors soon so we best make our way over there. I'll see you soon no doubt." He said his goodbyes to Tom. "I'll meet you in the car" he said to Kono, giving the two of them some privacy.

"Yeah, 2 minutes brah" Kono replied, as Chin walked out of the squad room. "That could have went better" she directly addressed Tom.

"I had expected you to have told them by now." Tom said in a shameful manor.

"It's not exactly something I can just walk in and say. Did you expect me to go 'oh hey boss. How was your weekend? Mines was good, you know just got engaged.'?" Kono was starting to become upset over the whole ordeal. "You don't understand. I work with them every day. They know me better than anyone. You should have given me more time to figure out how to tell them."

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Tom asked.

"That is not what I said." Kono retaliated, her anger slowly becoming more apparent.

"It's what it sounded like."

"Let it go!" she shouted, have let go of any preservation she may previously possessed. "All I mean is that I should have told them on my own terms. But it's done now."

"Yeah it is. So I'll let you go running off to the governor with your team. Will you be home for dinner _honey_?" he asked, almost mocking their relationship status, "or should I just go ahead and eat?" This really did upset Kono.

"Do whatever you want. I'll see you at some point later on." Kono replied, not letting him see her true emotions. "I better go. Chin will be waiting." She exited the room by giving him a kiss on his cheek and not looking back.

* * *

><p>Danny could see Steve was mad. Worse than mad. He was pissed. And if anyone messed with Steve in his current state, they really didn't have much chance. And since they didn't know what was waiting on them at the Governor's mansion, it was Danny's job to try to prevent this from happening.<p>

"So, uh, that was a bit of a shocker of this morning" Danny carefully approached the subject.

"Yeah, I guess so." Steve replied, not giving away any of his feelings.

"Come on, I saw the way you reacted." Danny provoked, not getting a response from Steve. "Even I've got to admit something doesn't quite sit right with this guy."

"Exactly" Steve replied, "Which is why I'm having one of my contacts look into him."

"Of course you are" Danny said, "And which agency does this contact belong to?" causing an answer of only a simple look to be expressed. "Well, let me know what you find out."

"Will do." Steve said as they pulled up to the gate of the Governors house.

* * *

><p>It was only a ten minutes later before Chin and Kono pulled into the drive behind them. The four of them walked up to the opened door together and up the stairs to the Governor's office.<p>

"Commander, Detectives" Governor Jamieson greeted them, gaining a response of murmurs of 'mam' and 'governor'.

"It's good to see you all looking so well, I hope you are all doing okay?"

"If you don't mind, could we please skip to the part where we discuss why you requested this meeting mam? It's been a long morning already" Steve explained.

"If you wish" she chose to let it slide. She walked behind her desk, opening the bureau and obtained a folder. She opened the folder and spread the photos contained within the wallet on her desk.

"This is Mrs Louisa Ferguson and her husband Max. Louisa was a high-profile district attorney in New York City. They came out to the island as guests for my summer ball, which is in four days time. Yesterday afternoon, they were discovered with gunshot wounds to the chest and head by the maid assigned to their suite at the Royal Hawaiian. We know that Louisa was working a case to do with drug lords in the city, but due to her death, the files she had been accessing have been classified. I'm in the process of getting access to the files."

"I'm sorry Governor; do you want us to investigate their deaths?" Steve asked, not clear on what their assignment was.

"No, I need you to go undercover."

* * *

><p><strong>I just love cliffhangers! <strong>

**I go on holiday on Friday, but I'll try to get another chapter out before I go away! **

**Reviews motivate me btw! (;**


	3. Welcome to Paradise

**Hello again! I'm sorry this took soo long to get posted - I've been sooo busy since I arrived in New York with the family. I discovered my cousin lived in Hawaii for 14 months so I've been kinda obsessed with that. And how he can tell the errors in the show. hehe**

**Anyway, without further ado, here it is. And I did say to some that I would have it up by this Sunday! (;**

**Once again thanks to the reviewers: PenguinGoddess, MyGeekSide-101, lynnrxgal, roxtonissexy, Froggie2, sphekie and amblue36.**

**And thanks for the story alerts etc also (:**

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of Emmy magazine that features an article on Hawaii Five-0.**

"I'm sorry Governor; do you want us to investigate their deaths?" Steve asked, not clear on what their assignment was.

"No, I need you to go undercover."

The room was momentarily silenced buy the Governors revelation, only a few looks being passed between the coworkers. It was Danny who broke the silence.

"Undercover, mam?" he asked, unsure of their assignment. "In what terms?"

"A married couple." she responded "Officer Kalakaua and Commander McGarrett will portray Louisa and Max. They are the closest we have to fitting the deceased's description. Yourself and Officer Kelly will be providing backup in the form of alternately posing as Royal Hawaiian staff and maintaining visuals on our couple and any possible suspects." the Governor told task force. It was evident at her at that moment that no one really knew what to say. With the recent revelations and none of them ever having been faced with this specific type of work before, it wasn't surprising they were silent. "I have briefing folders for you all" she said as she passed round a stack of black folders, giving the appearance of a highly secret case being enclosed. "Go back to base and look over the details. Commander, here is a credit card with no limit on it. You and your 'wife' will need to go out and buy the essentials." she rounded off her talk by handing the card over to Steve.

"Will do Governor." he said as he took the card from her and placed it in his wallet. As he was about to ask when they should go and buy their essentials, she answered his unspoken question.

"I'm giving you permission to leave the office at 4pm. That should give you enough time to buy the essentials before the shops shut. I am sure our bride-to-be will know just what to get. Am I not right, Officer Kalakaua?" she asked.

"Certainly" she replied in a preserved manor.

"And also remember you have the ball. I'll need you both in the best of clothing. Steve, be sure you buy a tuxedo and Kono, a ball gown please." said the Governor, giving out her orders. A simultaneous 'yes mam' came from Steve and Kono. "Well you have a lot to catch yourself up on and business to attend to. Enjoy the rest of your day." she addressed them as she escorted them out her office. Once they were outside the mansion, Steve announced a plan of action for the day.

"Okay, it's lunch time. Chin and Kono, go to that take away on the front and get a selection of dishes. DAnny and I will head back to the office and start to organise plans. That good for everyone?" he asked, gaining a range of 'yes' and 'good' answers from the team. "Good. See you all soon." he said glancing at Kono. He noticed that she wasn't making eye contact. He could only imagine how fun their shopping trip later was going to be.

On the way back to the office, Danny took no time in addressing the undercover op and the positions that Steve and Kono were going to be put in.

"Are you going to be able to remain professional?" Danny jumped right in at the joined the highway on the way back to the office.

"I'm always professional" Steve replied as if he couldn't believe the question Danny has just asked him.

"Really?" he challenged. "I suppose that time you hung a guy off a roof was you just 'being professional'?"

"We needed information. That was the only way we were going to be able to get it." he replied with what he thought was a perfectly reasonable answer.

"I'm sure there were other ways you could have gotten the information" Danny mused to himself.

"Whatever Danno." Steve said, starting to lost all concentration with him. "It's in the past. And the past is the past."

"Exactly Steven." Danny said in a sarcastic tone. "Which is why we should talk about the present. And what is more present than talking about this case? Nothing."

"Which, is why we are going to discuss it collectively as a team when we get back to head quarters." Steve attempted to divert DAnny's line of thinking. He could see where the conversation was headed with this line of discussion and it was something that Steve wasn't quite ready to address. Unluckily for him, Danny didn't seem to have this problem.

"So undercover. It's a shame that I didn't get to go undercover with Kono. I do have experience in that department with her. Plus, I'm also still talking to her - unlike some." he antagonized Steve.

"We are talking." Steve replied curtly.

"Really? Tell me when you've talked to her since your argument in the squadroom this morning?" he challenged.

"That doesn't prove anything." Steve defended. "Remember she could talk to me also."

"Either way" Danny counteracted "You can't say this morning's newsflash hasn't had an effect."

"It most definitely has. 3 hours ago I didn't even know she was in a serious relationship then the bombshell announcing her engagement was dropped." Steve's aggravation evident with his rising voice.

"You don't trust Tom?" Danny asked cautiously.

"Not as far as I could throw him." he replied without missing a beat. "Why, do you?"

"There's just something not quite right about him." Danny replied. "So are you looking out for the rookie, or do you have other motives?" he asked. It took Steve a few moments to talk the question over in his head and form an acceptable response.

"My first priority is making sure she is safe. Kono is an integral part of our team." he said. "Naturally, I do have feelings for her." he added as an after thought. "Are you saying you don't?" he questioned Danny, trying to alleviate the awkwardness from his revelation.

"Yeah, I have feelings for her" Danny replied "Just not the same ones as you do." he continued knowingly as they made their way back to base.

After the team has demolished their pick of the lunch dishes in near silence, Steve was eager to get the plans for the new few days underway. The governor had already covered the majority of the details with them, and after reading through the briefing folders they were more or less ready to enter into the hotel the next day. All that was left to do was create air-tight IDs for each of them.

"Chin, if you want to make a start on creating them along with Danny, Kono and I will go get the shopping done. How does that sound to everyone?" Steve asked, watching for Kono's reaction. It was only brief, but you could make out a slight smile grace her features, in time causing him to smirk.

"Sounds good Boss." Chin replied "Reconvene at 19:00 hours?" he asked.

"Yeah, we'll bring in food." Steve responded. He redirected his voice at Kono this time; "You good to go?"

"Sure" she replied, looking him directly in the eye for the first time since earlier that morning. It may have only been a word one answer but it was progress. They both stood at the same time to walk out the office together.

"I'll drive" Steve said, as they walked down the staircase, trying to alleviate the awkward silence.

"Sure" she said once again. "as long as you give me the credit card." He knew in that moment that everything would be okay.

They made their way down the highway on the short 15 minute journey to one of the biggest malls on Oahu. Once they were making progress down the road, Kono felt that was the best time to attempt to destroy some of the awkward tension that had been building between the two of them since the morning's revelation.

"I'm sorry" Kono stated, bringing Steve out of his day dream.

"For what?" he asked, pretending not to know what she was referring to.

"You know what." she said in a quiet voice, her focus remaining on the road infront of her. "This morning. I should have told you about Tom before today."

"I should be taking some of the blame also." Steve admitted. "I overreacted this morning. I don't know what got into me." he said. You do so! You can't have her but you don't want anyone else to! his conscience spoke to him.

"Well it's safe to say that both of us have to take some responsibility." she compromised. "But lets not let any of this affect our work. Deal?" she asked.

"Deal" Steve confirmed with a smile on his face. "So lets go get you some rings. Any idea on your style?" he asked.

"Nothing in particular. Simple yet effective." she responded decisively. "Just lets make sure I get a ring." She said pointedly, both of them fully understanding the hidden meaning in her words.

"Don't you worry about that" Steve said, breaking the momentarily silence. "you'll be able to pick out your ring." As he said these last words, they arrived at the mall.

After finding a suitable parking space and parking for the car-park parking ticket, they entered the mall. As Steve was about to head to a station that detailed the layout of the mall, Kono surprised him by saying she knew exactly the shop they should be headed to.

"This is one of the only family jeweler left on the island." Kono started as the walked to the necessary part of the mall. "Before this place opened up, Mr. Palakiko senior owned a beach front shop that had been passed down through the generations. Much like how anyone in my family that's getting married comes here to get their rings." she finished, as they arrived in front of the jewellers.

"You could save this place for getting a ring with Tom" Steve said in a small voice, as if he was wishing it wasn't true. Kono turned to look at thin after he said that. She didn't know what to say. She responded with only a simple look that spoke meaningfully to Steve. He knew then that she wasn't happy marrying Tom, though he chose not to question it at that point.

It was as if they were two peas from the same pod at times. They could tell exactly what the other was thinking by just a simple look. It was rare that two people be so connected without being in a committed relationship. But, then again, what could get more committed than spending an average of 80 hours a week together? That was more than most couples. And these next few days would cause an excess of their daily contact once again.

As they entered the jewellers, it was clear to Steve why Kono's relatives talked so highly of the family-owned business. From when they entered the shop, they were instantly surrounded by all types of designers from across the United States. As they walked along one side of the store, they passed by work that was the art of many local jewelry designers and also work by big-brand names. Just as they passed the vast display of earings, they arrived at the watches. The ranges spaning much the same as the earing collections.

As they neared the back of the shop, their eyes were simultaneously dazzled by the hundreds of diamond rings, ranging from simple designs to the extravagant.

"Aloha" a man appeared from behind the curtain that concealed the entry to the back store rooms. "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for an engagement ring for my wife." Steve said, earning himself a questioning glance from Kono. "And also to wedding bands." he added as an after thought. Might as well go the full way...

"Certainly" he replied kindly. "Incase you didn't already know, my name is Mr.. Palatial" he introduced himself to the couple.

"Please to meet you." Kono responded. "I'm Louisa, and this is my husband Max."

"Pleased to meet you both also. When are you getting married?" Mr.. Palakiko asked, oblivious to the charade the two of them were playing.

"We got married six years ago." Steve responded flawlessly, putting his hand around Kono's waist, instantly mirroring this action on Steve. It was uncanny how they both slipped into their characters at the slightest mention. "Our house got broken into in New York City while we were on vacation here. We decided to replace them while we were on our trip also."

"Well thank you for choosing my shop." Mr.. Palakiko said in his Hawaiian accent. "Let's start of with your engagement ring..." He trailed off, his passion evident to Steve and Kono.

After much deliberation and exaggeration of their 'couple status' Kono had picked out an engagement ring. It was a solitaire diamond, surrounded in a nest by 8 smaller ones, all positioned perfectly on a platinum band. They both had chosen matching wedding bands of a plain platinum band.

After collecting their remaining essential items, they headed for a chinese carry out located not far from the Five-0 headquarters. They arrived at the office and in just 20 minutes later they had completely finished the food. The went over a few last minute details and discussed the alternating shifts that Danny and Chin would be working in. They were under strict instructions from the Governor that they hadn't to make any contact with Steve and Kono.

When Steve walked out of his office thirty minutes after he presumed the team had left, he was surprised to see Kono departing her office at the same time. Part of him wanted to believe that she had delayed her departure to coincide with his.

"All set for tomorrow?" Steve asked Kono.

"Always ready for undercover work." she replied smugly. "Are you?"

"Yep. Plus we'll get to pretend were people we're not." he said "get to act as if the world we live in doesn't actually exist." he added as an after thought. Knowing her harsh reality of life, Kono could only empathise with these words. As they both thought over the possibilities of what could be in an alternate universe, they arrived at the parking lot a lot faster than they thought they would.

"Pick you up at 9?" Steve asked.

"I'll be waiting." Kono answered simply before walking off to her car, leaving Steve standing in the still of the night.

As the clock rounded on 9 o'clock, Steve pulled up to the front door of Kono's house in a black convertible sports car.

"What's this boss?" Kono asked as she admired the car from the shelter of her door frame.

"HPD issue." he responded as he walked up to the door to meet her. "Apparently the Governor can be very persuasive." Kono was about to respond, but a voice closing on their position from behind her prevented this.

"Kono, darling. Is that you leaving now?" Tom asked. The label he had attach to Kono made Steve smirk and Kono roll her eyes.

"I told you I was getting picked up at 9." She said, as Tom wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck. Feeling awkward, Steve removed himself from the situation.

"I'll go put your case in the car." he said as he pulled the trolley-case away from her feet and headed for the car.

"Wonder what his problem is?" Tom mused aloud. Kono let the question go unanswered.

"Well I best get going." she told Tom.

"Will I be able to contact you?" Tom asked.

"It's probably best if you don't." Kono answered cautiously. "We don't know who's bugged the room."

"Well, call me if you get a chance." he said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"If I get a chance." Kono replied, pulling away from his grasp. As she turned round to look out onto the street, she saw Steve pressed up against the hood of the car, watching the exchange. The look that Kono could make out on his face made her believe that he wasn't comfortable, nor happy.

"See you soon." she said as she made her way down the path. By the time she had made it to the car, Steve was in the drivers seat and ready to pull away.

"We good to go?" he asked in a considerate tone.

"Definitely." Kono replied without looking back.

As they made their way down the street and onto the highway, Kono took the opportunity to observe what Steve was wearing. Teamed with a pair of dark blue jeans was a black fitted t shirt that sculpted to him perfectly, showing off his muscular physique. And for once he wasn't wearing combat boots. They were replaced by a pair of smart black shoes. Now he does scrub up nice Kono mused to herself. The white summer dress and brown warrior sandals that she currently sported complemented his outfit perfectly. To any on looker they looked the perfectly-matched couple.

"You'll be needing these." Steve said, knocking Kono out of her preoccupied mind state.

"Hmm?" she asked as she opened the bag. "Ahh" she changed her response, as she saw the two ring boxes sitting in the bottom of the bag. As she removed the engagement and wedding motifs from their cases, Steve couldn't help but notice that she still didn't sport her own engagement ring He chose not to question it.

The drive to the hotel was short and after handing the car over to valet parking, they checked in. Once they had been escorted to their suite by a hotel-bellhop and made dinner reservations at one of the hotel's most exclusive restaurants, they headed to spend the day at the beach.

Soon four o'clock had come around. They had occupied their time by swimming in the ocean, lounging on the golden sands of the beach and had even hired a jet ski. It had been a funfilled day and they both would be lying if they said that the tension between the two individuals hadn't risen. Whether is was accidental touches when swimming or looks they shared, it was clear something had changed. Their excuse for this was that they had to keep their appearances up.

It was 5:45pm and their dinner reservation was for 6pm. Taking one last look in the bathroom mirror, Kono exited, to find Steve sitting on the bed waiting for her. As they saw each other they took an involuntary gasp. It was a black-tie restaurant and they certainly done the tag justice. Steve was dressed in a simple black tux but that teamed with his ruggedly handsome looks and personality made him look particularly good. Teamed with Kono they portrayed the perfect couple. She wore an aubergine dress, teamed with black stilettos and discrete diamond jewelry.

"Ready, Mrs.. Ferguson?" Steve asked, using their undercover identities.

"I sure am" she replied "Mr.. Ferguson" she added pointedly, as she took Steve's hand and made their way out the hotel room.

After a four course meal, Steve led the way out of the restaurant.

"It's only 8 o'clock." he said. "Want to go for a walk along the shore?"

"Certainly. Who would take you for a romantic?" she asked, jokingly.

"You'd be surprised." he replied with the same light tone she had used as they made their way to the beach.

They had made their way half way down as the sun made it's final decent behind the horizon.

"I used to think that the sun sank into the ocean" Kono said as they paused watching the planet sank into the horizon. It was they last they said until they were engulfed by the darkness.

"This has been a great day." Kono whispered.

"With even better company." Steve said quietly. At that moment in time it was as if they were the only ones who existed. It was inevitable that it should happen but their lips came closer together, soon leaving no distance between them.

**A cliff hanger. I know how much you all love them.**

**Reviews will make my holiday 100 times better!**


	4. It's a Struggle

**Well hello! I realise this has been a little bit longer than I anticipated for an update but I have reasons: my last update was when I was in New York and I can honestly say when I boarded that plane at Chicago bound for London I couldn't have been happier. Then I've decided I'm not going to university this year so I've been dealing with the conflict in my family over that. And I've been working loads also since I got back so please accept these apologies.**

**And once again thanks for the alerts, favourites and story alerts: amblue36, amanda, DaReelDeel, sphekie, sky, sammie28, Froggie2, MyGeekSide-101, Angelus320, lynnrxgal, sparkerius, fione.s.t, Foxy527, francis2 and roxtonissexy. I normally reply to them all privately but I didn't have the time this time. I promise I'll do it next time! **

**Anddddd, it's nearly time for the Waikiki beach premiere. Anyone going? I wish I was! **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I'd be going to the premier in Hawaii. But I'm not.**

"_This has been a great day." Kono whispered._

_"With even better company." Steve said quietly. At that moment in time it was as if they were the only ones who existed. It was inevitable that it should happen but their lips came closer together, soon leaving no distance between them._

The broke apart after what seemed an eternity, but in reality was less than 10 seconds. The kiss had been passionate yet chaste. They both stood there, neither of them knowing quite what to say.

"That was erm…" Kono tried to alleviate the tension.

"Yeah" Steve responded. "Really…" They were the only ones on the isolated beach at this time of night. The sun had gone down and a cool blanket of air had set over them. Their eyes connected again, causing them to have a conversation with just their eyes. It took some people a lifetime to be able to connect in this way, yet with them it just came naturally. They we're broken out of their revive by Kono's phone ringing. As she removed her phone from her pocket and looked at the caller display, Steve could have sworn he heard a soft sigh of displeasure. Or perhaps that was what he wanted to believe.

"Hey, Tom" she said after a pause. "Oh we've not long since finished dinner…" she trailed of as she wandered off a short distance down the beach, out of Steve's ear shot. As she had her conversation, Steve pondered the situation the two of them were currently in.

Here they were in this five-star resort. They had a suite on the 18th floor (courtesy of the Governor) and we're able to pretend that just for these few days that the outside world didn't exist. But _no_. Kono's significant other was hell-bent on reminding them that they weren't that far away from reality. He'd come to grow rather fond of Kono - more than a boss should about his employee. But he'd left it too late now. She was getting married to Tom soon. And she'd never reciprocated the feelings that he felt for her. It wasn't until Kono came to stand beside him and he saw her reflection in the water.

"So Tom's apparently decided that he needs to go to Texas to check on one of the refineries." Kono said in a quite voice.

"He works in the oil business then?" Steve probed cautiously.

"Yeah. Own a company that drills in the Gulf.""So what brings him to Hawaii? Correct me if I'm wrong, but we don't get oil here." His ninja-senses as Danny would call them we're up and alert. Something just didn't sit right with him.

"His parents vacationed out here from Boston every summer when he was younger. Took a chance when investing big in the company, but it paid off. He runs the business from the island now, but takes regular trips to check on the work going on out there.""Hmm. Sounds quite the lifestyle." Steve rounded off objectively. He couldn't alert Kono about how he didn't trust the guy. He made a mental note to do some background checks when he got back to headquarters in a few days time. He couldn't do her any harm while she was out here and he was all the way back in the mid-west of the mainland.

"So we should head back to the room." Kono started. "We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." "Sure." he said, as he slipped his hand round hers and they walked back towards the hotel.

They had just entered the concourse of the hotel and we're heading towards the elevator, when they noticed they were being followed. As Kono went over to press the button to call the elevator, Steve came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste and started to place feathered kisses down her neck. It wasn't until she got over the initial shock, did she realise he was whispering something discretely in her ear.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"The two behind us." Steve whispered. "They following us?" he said with a smirk on his face as he came to look at her.

"I'd believe so." she was away in another world. "I think they're going to join us in the elevator. Should we give them as show?" she asked, already knowing what the answer would be. She was answered with a knowing smile, the awkwardness that was created just a few minutes ago already forgotten.

As they bored the elevator, her hand safely captured in Steve's larger one, there was that niggling reminder that this was a job they had to do here and that she was technically engaged to someone. _But he doesn't think of me like that_ she said to herself. She didn't have any time left to ponder her feelings as they entered the cart, the suspicious couple following close behind. As she looked at the couple, she felt Steve sub-consciously pulling her closer to him. She pushed the button identifying they wanted to go to the 18th floor.

As the other couple entered, they pushed to button, identifying they wanted to go to the 19th floor.

"Hey" the man said to Steve.

"Alright.""I'm John. This is my wife Lisa." he introduced them.

"I'm Kono" she took the liberty of replying. "This is Steve."

"It's good to meet you both. This place is lovely. Have you been here long?" Lisa spoke up.

"We just arrived." Steve replied curtly. Lisa didn't seem to pick up on his bluntness.

"Oh we've been here for 4 days now and don't leave until next week. It's wonderful. Where are you from?" she chattered on.

"I grew up here," Kono said, covering their bases "But we live in New York. Where are you from?"

"New Orleans." John decided to re-enter the conversation.

"I should have guessed from your accent" Kono joked lightly, but couldn't think of much more to say with Steve's vice-grip holding onto her hip.

"So do you have anything planned for your trip?" Lisa nattered on, making Kono question when the elevator was ever going to get to their destination.

"Its partly work and partly a vacation. Do you recommend anything?"

"Oh, well we went snorkelling yesterday - it was wonderful. And since your from the islands you no doubt are an excellent swimmer." Kono didn't know whether to treat the comment as a simple observation or an insiders knowledge. She could tell from Steve's even more guarded stance that he agreed with the later.

"We may give it a try." Kono replied, as the elevator sounded to alert them to their arrival at their floor. "See you around perhaps!" she said as she pulled Steve out the elevator, who looked set to start interrogating the couple.

As Kono unlocked their room door, she still had a hold of Steve's hand, neither one of them making any move to change the position. As they entered, Steve shut the door behind them and pulled Kono to press her up against it. Neither said anything for a few moments, the only sound in the room being the gentle hum of the fridge.

"We never got a chance to finish what we started earlier." Steve said in a husky tone.

"Steve…" Kono trailed off. It was after a few moments of them remaining staring at each other did she finish her sentence. "I can't…" she said in a quite voice. She couldn't look Steve directly in the eye, but could feel his gaze burning into her.

"We're on vacation…" he tried to lightly joke, earning a small smirk from Kono. "And what goes on vacation stays on vacation. Am I not right?" he asked, this time the seriousness of his question being fully understood. It didn't take Kono long to answer, the look of wanting evident in her eyes.

"I suppose your right." she replied in a serious tone. She had barely finished when she was reaching up to wrap her arms round Steve's neck, his hands simultaneously wrapping themselves around her waste, kissing back just as thoroughly as she was giving.

It didn't take long for them to move themselves away from the door and over towards the bed. As they made the small journey that seemed like miles for Kono, clothes were starting to be shed. As Steve sat down on the edge of the bed with Kono straddled across his lap, she pulled off his shirt and fully took his appearance in. Tonight, his muscular physique seemed to be even more admirable with his biceps protruding just a bit more than usual.

"See something you like?" Steve asked with a cocky grin.

"I do." Kono said, not missing a beat, earning a smug smile in return. It was all the confirmation Steve needed as he picked her up and placed her on the bed, crawling towards her, his lips reattaching themselves to hers. Just as Steve was about to reach around Kono's back and unclasp her bra, her phone rang.

"Ignore it." Steve said as he placed a trail of kisses down her collarbone.

"It could be important." she said as she pushed him off her and walked over to the coffee table where both their phones lay. She could see the caller ID from a few feet away but refused to acknowledge who it was until she had the device in her hand.

"They say lightning never strikes the same place twice." she muttered to herself before she answered the call. "Tom." It was at this point Steve realised the moment was well and truly lost, causing him to get up and find his shirt and pull it over his head. He walked over to Kono, who was murmuring responses to Tom's questions, and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm going for a walk." was all he simply said as he walked away from her, only allowing Kono to watch him.

**Who feels sad for Steve?**

**Reviews might make him happy. I know they would make me happy. **


	5. Snorkeling and All That Comes With It

**So I was away in London this past weekend, just straight after I uploaded the last chapter. And your reviews made my weekend all the better! Not that it wasn't brilliant in the first place - seen We Will Rock You (again!) and Chicago, then watched Tower Bridge opening along with all the other touristy things - It was wonderful! So thank you for all your reviews once again: sky, amblue36, sparkerius, francis2, anonymous, sphekie, Mariedan, Foxy527, Martha Smith-Jones, Froggie2, Druid Archer, fione.s.t and BethBobby.**

**So I'm back working away for a year counting down the days literally until I'm eighteen. Safe to say I'm excited! **

**And who seen the season premiere? AMAZING! That's all I say for those who haven't seen it! **

**Disclaimer: if only…**

The next morning when Kono woke up, as she tried to move in bed she quickly found out that it was going to be near impossible to execute that task. As she opened her eyes, she discovered why this was. There was a pair of muscular arms wrapped round her waist. And she wasn't helping the situation either she quickly found out, as she reciprocated the embrace on Steve. In the middle of her tussling to try to get out of the situation, she didn't realise Steve had woken up while she was moving about.

"You sure do have a good way of waking people up." Steve said, invading her thoughts, startling her in the process.

"Sorry." she said, settling down in his arms once again. "I was just trying to figure out where I was.""Hmm." he said. They remained in their embrace, neither one now making any move to get up. They stared into one another's eyes, conveying through the way they knew how to communicate best. Non verbally. It was evident that, although neither of them verbalised it, the events of last night were something that needed to be discussed. Just as Kono was about to broach the subject, their was a knock to their door. They looked at each other, silently cursing whoever was at the door. Steve made the move to go and open the door.

"Yes?" he said harshly to the young bellhop at the door.

"Erm…Breakfast is served." he blundered his way through the short sentence.

"I didn't order any breakfast." Steve said. Just as he was about to start a full blown argument with the boy, who at this point didn't quite know how to respond, Kono appeared behind him.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked innocently, wrapping one hand around Steve's waist, giving his side a gentle squeeze.

"Breakfast, mam." The bellhop successfully said this time, without looking at Steve.

"Why thank you." she gratefully received the meal. "Can you tell me who sent this? We didn't ask for room service."

"Compliments of the hotel management." he said as he wheeled the cart into the room and proceeded to unload the dishes. "Breakfast on the balcony?"

"Please." Kono replied, glancing at Steve who kept a wary eye on the waiter.

"Enjoy." the boy said as he pushed the cart back out the room. Both Kono and Steve looked warily at the meal that was currently sitting on their balcony.

"This is a bit suspicious" Kono said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hmm" was all Steve replied with as he walked over to survey the meal. After he thoroughly examined the meal and Kono gave him a few warning glances, they sat down to breakfast.

They ate in a comfortable silence, looking out to the horizon and down to the streets below, gaining a different outlook on the city. Normally blending in with the bustling commuters, they had the luxury of observing from a different level.

"So" Kono broke the comfortable silence. "What's the plans for today?"

"Well…" Steve started, looking as if to seriously think through the idea.

"Anytime today is suitable, its not like we've got a case to solve or anything." Kono muttered under her breath while sipping on a cup of steaming hot tea. Her remark cause Steve to cast a sideways smirk towards her.

"I'm thinking we should go to this snorkelling attraction. That other couple we met seemed to think that it's a good thing to do. And when I spoke to Danny last night he said that after Chin had looked through the hotel reservations that victims had made, one of the common items in their bookings was a snorkelling experience." he said

"Sounds like a good idea." Kono said only half listening, still focusing on the horizon.

"You seem to be rather relaxed." Steve noted, changing the subject completely.

"I just never get to do this." Kono whispered. "It always such a rush in the mornings." she said louder this time. "Its not that we're running late or anything, its just we never seem to talk over breakfast, muse over the morning papers or anything like that. And Tom's almost away every week on business. Its just not fair at times.""Life never is." Steve stated quietly, both of them becoming absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Anyway, enough about me" Kono broke them out of their revive after a few moments. "What about Catherine? I've not seen her around recently?" she asked, trying not to sound over interested. As she turned her head to look at Steve, she caught him regaining his composure.

"Uh, we decided to go our separate ways." Steve responded quietly.

"I'm sorry." Kono replied genuinely.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Steve stated. "It was nothing more than a mindless hook-up when ever she reached land."

"Still, it was obvious you cared for her." Kono summarised.

"Perhaps." Steve replied, looking out over the town below. "Anyway, we best get going. We've got scuba diving and the scouring of possible suspects. What could be better?" Steve asked rhetorically getting up to head in off the balcony.

"I could think of a few things…" Kono replied, thinking Steve was out of earshot. The remark caused him to give a small smile of recognition to himself. They were going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>It was only a short walk from the main hotel building to the aquarium centre. Upon arrival, they booked in and went to put their items in their lockers. Walking out to the activity area, they were greeted with the sight of many couples much like themselves. As the progressed towards the group, Steve felt Kono grasping his hand, giving it a squeeze back to allow her notification that he picked up on her hesitancy. As they stood off to the side, the couple from the elevator approached them, instantly setting of warning bells in both of their heads.<p>

"Hi" Lisa said, in an over excited tone. "I see you took our advice."

"You just sold it so well we thought we'd better come find out what its all about for ourselves." Kono said in what appeared to be a teasing manner.

"Well it's a wonderful experience. This is our third time participating in the attraction. We just can't get enough!" Lisa exclaimed once again. "Isn't that right John?" including her husband in a conversation he clearly didn't want to be part of.

"Yeah. The misses here," he said, casting a side ways glance at Lisa "Just loved it."

"I hope we do to." Kono said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, there's Rob and Julie! Excuse us." Lisa said as she dragged her husband off to talk to even more people. It was only once the conversation was ended did Kono realise Steve hadn't uttered a word. She took this opportunity to further convey their cover to anybody watching. She wrapped her arms around Steve's waist, kissing him until he picked up on what she was doing. As he reciprocated her stance, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they broke apart for some much needed air.

"Be careful there super seal, our friends might think your not exactly sociable." she said in a playful hushed tone, earning her a smirk in response.

"Well we are a couple, _very_ much in love on holiday. Who could be bothered with tourists?" Steve said as he lowered his head to Kono's neck, placing feathery kisses over her collar bone and down towards her cleavage. She just about managed to put a comprehendible response together as Steve began to nudge her caftan off her shoulder.

"Considering this is a case, we should be caring more." was her whisper in Steve's ear, allowing her to feel the small smile that graced his face as he passed over her pulse point. Steve had worked his way back up to her lips, capturing them again. As they began to forget the situation they were in, the were rudely pulled from their paradise by a voice.

"Would you care for a drink?" came a voice from behind Steve. As they broke apart, Steve was considering remarking with a harsh comment until he saw who was standing before him.

"Excuse me?" Steve responded in an exasperated tone at the smirking figure before him.

"A drink?" Danny said once again, clearly enjoying the reaction Steve was taking to his unwanted appearance.

"What do you think, Lewis?" he paused, observing his partner's cover name.

"That is my name.""Could you not have picked something better?"

"My parents chose it. What's wrong with it? Cause there's nothing much you can do about it. "

"The whole name. Like I said, there must be something more fitting.""Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe Christopher."

"Christopher. Do I look like a Christopher to you?" Danny exclaimed, clearly starting to lose patience with Steve.

"Well it's better than Lewis." Steve responded, providing grounds for the argument to start all over again. To prevent this happening, Kono stepped in.

"We'll take two waters please." trying to diffuse the situation that people were now starting to take notice of.

"Certainly mam." Danny responded as he took two cool bottles of water out of the cooler he was pulling along with him, handing them over.

"Thank you." Kono said, returning her attention to the rest of the group, to which an instructor started to set equipment up at the water's edge. "I'm going to go over." she said to Steve giving his hand a squeeze.

"Thanks, Lewis." Steve said with a chuckle.

"So I won't mention to Chin what I just saw you doing to his cousin?" Danny said as he walked off to the next gathering of people before Steve could respond. Steve just watched him walk off, keeping up his appearance as a concierge, and shook his head mentally at him. He walked over to Kono and stood next to her as the instructor at the front of the group demonstrated how to set up and correctly wear their snorkelling equipment. Being experienced water enthusiasts, Kono took the opportunity to talk.

"You two will never change." she said, low enough so only Steve could hear her.

"What do you mean?" Steve responded, innocently, earning a audible chuckle from Kono.

"You're like an old married couple. It's kinda cute actually." She said, turning to look him in the eye.

"Really?" he questioned rhetorically, noticing that the crowd were heading to collect their equipment. "Well what if I was to say I didn't want to act like a married couple with _him_ exactly?" he said, walking off to collect his scuba apparatus, allowing Kono to just watch gob smacked after him.

_Oh, he's good_. She thought as she walked over to Steve with a smile on her face, sharing a look only they knew how to understand.

* * *

><p>Once successfully kitted out, the instructor led them out to the shallows of the ocean and demonstrated how to use to equipment. When waiting around on getting assessed on whether they could use their breathing system properly, they were able to observe the group of around 20 people. Upon initial observations it was clear that it was all married couples, but their was no distinction of age groups. It was clear that some of the 20-somethings taking part in the activity were just taking part so they could tell those at home that in fact they didn't stay in the hotel room for the whole of their honeymoon. Also a large percentage of the couples could be classed as simply being on vacation and taking advantage of the available attractions. Whilst observing the small crowd, Kono had a look around trying to spot Lisa and John. Her task proved unsuccessful, not being able to pick them out of the group. She put it down to being at the back of the crowd and not being the tallest there.<p>

Having been successfully cleared to use the equipment along with everyone else, they were led out into the deeper waters by the instructor. Once out there they were told they could go as far as the markers out in the ocean. As they waded out into the deeper waters, Steve became aware of Kono holding onto his hand. He wasn't exactly sure when they started like that but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Let's head out this way." Steve said as he hesitantly dropped Kono's hand to fit his mask to his face, allowing Kono to do the same. Once they got their masks on and checked they were waterproof the submerged themselves in the crystal waters of the Pacific.

After being under the water for a couple of minutes and gotten used to the feeling of being submerged, they swam down deeper until they reached the coral-covered lagoons. Once down at the bottom of the sea, the were able to see a whole different world. Every rock that surrounded them was covered in a different shade of seaweed, coral or flower. Mixed amongst the vast colours were the fish that naturally inhabited the waters. As the fish contrasted themselves against the background of their natural environment, Kono couldn't help but think that she'd never get the chance to have this experience ever again. Sure, she could go snorkelling any day on her own and discover sights even more magical than the one she was currently looking at. But she'd be on her own. She wouldn't have someone she loved with her. _Wait, did I just say I love Steve? But he's my boss. And I'm engaged. And we're total opposites. Although, they do say opposites attract. And Tom won't even go in a swimming pool, yet water is such a major part of my life, you'd think he'd understand. Steve would understand._ She was broken out of her thoughts by a tugging on her hand.

'Are you okay?' Steve asked inaudibly.

'I'm fine. Just thinking.' Kono replied in the same manner.

'Good.' he replied, mentally reminding himself to ask her about it later. They drifted off around the rest of the lagoon, by passing many of the other couples taking in the underwater world.

After a further hour of scouring the colourful world invisible to the naked eye from land, they resurfaced along with the other members of the group. As they made their way back to the shoreline and onwards to the aquatics centre, Steve spotted a small gathering at the opposite end of the beach. Gaining Kono's attention, the quickly deposited their snorkelling equipment back at the centre and headed towards the end of the beach. As they neared the gathering of people, they could make out the flashing lights of the Honolulu Police Department's cars. They made their way to the front of the crowd, only to see both Danny and Chin looking over the crime scene, accompanied by Max. As Steve made contact with Danny and exchanged a knowing look, Max took the opportunity to break into the silence. As he stood up from the bodies of what appeared to be a husband and wife, and started explaining the anomalies to both Danny and Chin, he turned round to look at the crowd watching them. Before he could break their cover, Kono was the first to react pulling Steve away from the crime scene and they made their way back along the beach.

"This is getting too easy." Steve said exasperated. "And our prime suspects were with us the whole time.""Not necessarily." Kono said, causing them both to halt as they wandered back towards the hotel. "Standing with the instructor at the beginning, I had a look around and couldn't see our new best friends. Perhaps its time to do some digging on those two."

**This chapter turned into one much bigger than I anticipated. **

**And I managed to put in a little banter between Steve and Danny! **

**If you would, please leave me a wee review! (: **


	6. Evolution and Conclusion

**Chapter 6: Evolution and Conclusion. **

**Hey there again! Life has been hectic; I was in Paris for a week and then Madrid seeing my Mum's friend's daughter which was where this chapter was written. And then I fell in love with 'Chalet Girl' – Ed Westwick! (L) Go watch it! It's a rom-com so if you like them you'll love this!**

**So I'm loving the new season – I'm not going to spoil it for anyone – though there could be more Steve and Danny moments in my opinion. It won't stop me watching it though!**

**Contrary to the title of the chapter, this isn't the end of the story. In fact, it's really only the beginning. In a way. **

**Also, thanks to the following people for reviewing: shirik, amblue36, casandrashephard, francis2, CaffeineKiddo, Froggie2, sky, MyGeekSide-101, x-spacecadet-x, gil1sara1, fione.s.t and TvFanatic97. Your kind reviews made my day!**

**Disclaimer: Not mines. I did however manage to pick up American **_**Cosmopolitan **_**which had some lovely Alex O'Loughlin pictures in it. j'adore.**

**Enjoy!**

"_This is getting too easy." Steve said exasperated. "And our prime suspects were with us the whole time."  
>"Not necessarily." Kono said, causing them both to halt as they wandered back towards the hotel. "Standing with the instructor at the beginning, I had a look around and couldn't see our new best friends. Perhaps it's time to do some digging on those two."<em>

Once the two of them were back in the safe confines of their hotel room, they each took a moment to reflect on how their relationship had changed once again in such a short space of time. They had grown so close these past couple of days. After a strained start to the op, their relationship had grown rapidly. Kono didn't quite know how she would cope once the process was over and it was back to everyday life. She didn't quite want to admit it, but she had grown close to Steve throughout the time spent together recently. She would freely admit that Steve would make much better marriage material than Tom ever would. Hell, he'd even given her a ring.

It took Steve a moment to realize Kono was silent. He turned round to see her looking out over the horizon. He couldn't quite believe how far they'd come. Less than a year ago, he was meeting her for the first time as Chin Ho's cousin. From then she'd matured rapidly, going from academy graduate to a respected member of Five-0. Someone who they could rely upon.

He was broken out of his revive by Kono turning round to face him.

"Well today's events certainly weren't planned." She joked humorously.

"You could say that."

"It's just, we were so close to them. It's hard to believe that the killers were right under our noses and they got away with it."

"I know what you mean." Steve comforted her. "It's frustrating when we know they're guilty yet we don't have any evidence."  
>"If we did then those two people might still be here…" Kono trailed off.<p>

"Hey" Steve got her attention, lifting her chin up so they were looking each other in the eyes. "It's not your fault. Remember that. There's nothing you could have done to stop that happening."  
>"I guess. It's just…" The strain of the task was clearly getting to her, which was why she didn't put up much resistance to Steve wrapping his arms around her, a move which she reciprocated.<p>

* * *

><p>Neither was quite sure how much time had passed. And neither was quite sure how they ended up in the position they were currently in. Curled in each other's arms, they both were lightly dozing on top of the bed. They were broke out of the moment by a sharp knocking on the door. Steve carefully detangled himself from Kono's arms.<p>

"Well what do we have here, Lewis?" Steve said as he opened the door to Danny.

"Room service." Danny said as he pushed his way past Steve. As Steve shut the door behind him, Danny took the opportunity to contemplate the room. The king-sized bed in the middle of the suite was surrounded by two bed-side cabinets at either side. The room, decorated traditionally, also held a TV on what appeared to be a dresser, a small dining table complimented by matching chairs. Off to one side was the bathroom and the other led onto the balcony.

"You know, I'm getting sick of room service I didn't order." Steve joked, trying to distract Danny's eyes from the rumpled bed sheets that Kono was currently standing up from, readjusting her clothes.

"Yeah well maybe if I'd left it a bit longer, I would have been greeted by the conclusion of the PDA from the beach earlier." He antagonized them both.

"Very good Danny." Kono humored him. "What you got for us?"  
>"The couple you saw earlier was a Matthew and Rebecca Watson. On honeymoon here from the sunshine state. They were 5 days into their vacation and were staying here for another 3 days before heading to New York. And guess what?" Danny summarized.<p>

"They had been snorkeling?" Steve answered rhetorically.

"So did we discover where our suspects were?" Kono asked.

"Nope. Instructor remembers them checking in. He doesn't remember them taking part in the activity. And with no surveillance on the beach, it's anybody's guessing game."

"Okay, _bellhop_, you get back to base. Get Fong to run all surveillance videos through facial recognition between the times that the snorkeling was on." Steve declared. "And get your uniform pressed. It's looking a bit shabby." He joked.

"Whatever." Danny surmised. "Just remember and use protection kids." He said as he wheeled the cart out the door.

"If only he knew…" Kono trailed off in her own thoughts.

"Indeed." Steve said, looking her directly in the eyes. "You okay now?" he asked considerately.

"Yeah. I just let things get to me a bit."  
>"Easily done." Simultaneously they walked out to the veranda and looked out over the horizon. The sun was setting. It was the ideal situation for any couple.<p>

"What do you think about going to dinner? There's entertainment on tonight downstairs in the ballroom. Even get a 4 course meal served to us." Steve asked, also observing the skyline.

"That'd be wonderful. I'm just gonna go jump in the shower. Give me 10 minutes." Kono said starting to turn around.

"A woman to be ready in 10 minutes? This will be a first to see." Steve smirked.

"And just how many woman have you watched get ready for a night out?" she joked back. Their dynamic was back, both thankful for the break of the tension.

"Oh, I'll never tell." He laughed back, turning back around to look out down at the beach. It was nearly empty now, the tourists all having packed up for the day. It was only those so dedicated to getting a tan that remained, soaking up the last ultra-violet rays of the day.

"And Steve?" Kono got his attention. "Thanks again." She said, going up to him and engulfing him in a hug. It was amazing how comfortable they had gotten with each other in such a short space of time.

"Anytime." Was all Steve said, reciprocating the action. They stood like that for a while, until the sun had completely sunk down behind the sea and all that remained on the beach were young lovers out taking a romantic walk along the shore line.

"Well I'd best go get that shower." Kono ended the embrace.

"Yeah." Was all Steve said. He watched as she walked towards the bathroom. He couldn't deny she was gorgeous. As her petite figure disappeared around the corner of the door, he realized he had completely fallen for her.

As she said, Kono appeared out of the bathroom in a fitted black cocktail dress than hugged her in all the right places. Teamed with red-satin high heels and lipstick in a matching shade, she could have any man she wanted. Steve stood as he heard the bathroom door opening.

On the best of days, Kono looked good. Tonight she was stunning. He knew the minute they walked into the ball room, all the heads would turn. And he was only too pleased to be there to show them all she was off limits. _If only this wasn't a fairytale_ he thought. All the while he had been observing Kono, she too had been taking in his appearances. Black pants with coordinating shoes; his outfit was completed by a deep purple shirt with a few buttons open at the top.

"Well you do appear to scrub up well when required McGarrett."  
>"Could say the same for you Kalakaua." He smirked back. "Ready?"<p>

"Let's get this show on the road." Kono replied, heading for the door

* * *

><p>As they entered into the ballroom, it was clear they were dressed accordingly. Something that hadn't been given a code turned out to be smart on the casual side. They were greeted by a waiter brandishing a tray of glasses, full of vintage <em>Mo<em>_ë__t_champagne. After accepting a glass each, they went over to sit on one of the overstuffed couches placed strategically around the room.

They were sitting so close to each other that to any bystander they would appear the perfect couple so engrossed in each other that the world could be falling apart round about them yet they couldn't care less.

"So" Kono whispered in to Steve's ear giving him shivers down his spine. "See anyone you like?"  
>"Only a few couples." He replied in an equally hushed tone, wrapping his arm around Kono's waist pulling her closer. "Our prime suspects aren't here."<br>"I'd noticed." They settled into a comfortable silence, observing the room round about them. The soft noise of the jazz ensemble situated in the far corner wafted through the room.

A soft Gershwin piece was being played by the pianist when they were asked to take their seats for the meal. As they headed for a table over at the far side of the room where they had a good vantage point of the room, the were knocked out of the bubble of pretense that currently surrounded them

"Steve?" a female voice asked from behind them.

"Catherine?" he replied, turning round and dropping his arm from Kono's waist. A move that didn't go unnoticed by any of them. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, his protective barriers going up.

"I'm actually here with…" Catherine was cut off before she could finish.

"Derek?" Steve asked in shock.

"McGarrett?" Derek replied back. "How do you two know each other?" he gestured between the two of them.

"We worked together." Catherine replied before Steve had a chance to reply. "How do you two know each other?" she motioned between the two men.

"Trained together. Derek was on my SEAL team." Steve replied.

"So what are you doing here?" Catherine asked again.

"We're doing work for the governor." Steve replied, not giving anything else away. He didn't need to before Derek jumped to the right conclusion.

"Undercover?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. Couples being killed all over the resort. We're here to find out who the murder is." Steve replied. He then became aware that Kono hadn't said anything throughout the conversation. "This is Kono."

"Hey." She said to them both in a quiet voice. "It's lovely to meet you eventually Catherine after all the help you've given us."  
>"It's no problem." She replied. "It was all for the greater good." As the conversation came to a natural end, the jam of people in front of them finally started moving, allowing the four of them to do the same thing.<p>

"So are you staying at the hotel?" Steve asked, cautious of where she was going to be. They may have broken up, but he did still care for her well-being.

"No. Derek saw the evening advertised and brought me-" she was cut off before she could finish

"Well it's been good seeing you again Derek. Maybe we can meet for a beer soon?" Steve asked, his arm back around Kono's waist, bringing a gracious smile to her features.

"Yeah that'd be good." Derek said as he and Catherine headed off in a different direction from Kono and Steve.

"Are you okay?" Kono asked once they were out of earshot.

"I'll be fine." Steve said. They had just arrived at their table and taken their seats when the speaker for the evening said a small prayer and announced the meal was about to be served.

Once the dinner was over, the tables in the center of the room were moved to the edges in order to create space for a dance floor. The soft jazz music soon filled the ballroom again, prompting many couples to get up and take advantage of the space.

As the saxophonist started on a lilting piece accompanied by the pianist, Kono had had enough of Steve's silence. Throughout the meal they had made small talk yet just as the music started he became uncommunicative.

"Come on. Let's dance." She said, rising from her chair.

"I don't dance." Steve said, making no indication that he had any motive to move from the chair.

"I find it hard to believe that a SEAL doesn't dance." Kono bent down to say quietly in his ear. "Plus, I'm sure you were at a few school dances in your time."  
>"Perhaps." Was all Steve said, as he rose from the chair with a smirk gracing his features. He allowed Kono to take his hand as she led them to the floor.<p>

They naturally embraced each other in the traditional stance for a slow dance. With her arms wrapped around Steve's neck, Kono rested her head on his chest as the swayed across the floor. Steve, with his arms resting comfortably yet determinedly around her waist, couldn't have been happier. Here he was with a beautiful woman on the dance floor, as if they were the only two people in the world. What he would have given for this to be real and not some lets-play-house-and-catch-a-killer scheme from the governor. He was brought back to reality by Kono retreating from his arms and heading back to the table.

As they neared their seats, Steve couldn't resist. He put a firm hand on her lower back and lightly pushed her past their seats. As they neared the wall, he quickly with skill and precision turned her around and pushed her to the wall, planting a firm kiss on Kono's lips. What was only planned to be a quick kiss soon turned into something a lot more passionate.

"Steve…" Kono started.

"Please?" he almost begged, looking down at her under hooded eye lashes. She didn't reply to his request, only took his hand a led him out the ball room.

* * *

><p>Once the door to their suite was securely closed and locked, they quickly resumed the kissing from the ball room. As they progressed from the doorway towards the bed, Kono kicked off her shoes and soon began tugging at Steve's shirt. Once she successfully rid him of it, she took in his appearance. She had seen him shirtless many times but each time it took her by surprise. It was always more chiseled, more defined. Steve took advantage of her momentary observations, riding her of her dress. This soon knocked her back into the world. Making quick work of his belt buckle, their lips quickly fused together again.<p>

Clad in only their underwear, the subconsciously made their way to the bed lip-locked. Kono managed to turn them round just before they collapsed onto the bed, allowing her to hover above Steve. With her hair hanging loose, Steve thought she looked absolutely radiant. He had been with many lovely women in his life, but none of them compared to the woman above him at that very moment.

"Should we be doing this?" Kono broke him out of his revive. Steve looked her dead in the eye and paused for a few seconds before replying.

"We need this." Became his reply. Nothing else was said. All that could be heard for the rest of the night and into the small hours of the morning was the sounds of their love making.

* * *

><p>As the sun shone into their room from the curtains that hadn't been closed the night before, a ringing sound was heard from the bed side cabinet, successfully waking them up. There was no room for the awkward morning-after-the-night-before talk when it was aware who was calling.<p>

"Governor Jamieson." Was Steve's greeting to the woman on the phone. The remainder of the conversation was filled with many 'yes', 'uh-hu 'and 'yes-mam replies. Once he put the phone down, he turned to Kono who was still in the bed next to him, with a sheet pulled up providing her with being able to maintain some modesty. Not that there was any need considering Steve had seen it all the night before.

"We're going home" was all he simply said.

"What?" was her reply after a momentary silence.

"They got the killers. It was John and Lisa. They had been blackmailing the victims. They were threating to turn them over to the IRS. Case closed." Was Steve's response.

"Best get packing them." Kono said as she made to get out of bed.

"Wait." Steve caught her hand, pulling her back to him. "I don't regret anything. I've fallen so completely in love with you."  
>"Steve…" she trailed off. They sat in silence for a few moments, both considering what the change in relationship meant for them. "Last night was amazing and I won't deny that I don't have feelings for you. Strong feelings. But I'm engaged. It would never work."<br>"I know." Was his reply.

"But we can remain friends. Through this experience I've gained someone I can come to and talk about what's bothering me, for a chat. And someone I can take as my date to any dance's I get asked to" she joked at the end.

"I'd like that. Now we best get moving. We've got a stack of paperwork waiting on us." Steve answered, moving to get out of bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't prolong them not having sex any longer. And besides I needed it to happen before they left the hotel.<strong>

**Now what kind of situations can I get them into that lets us see that really they are meant to be together?**

**Review and let me know? (;**


	7. Appearances

**Hey everyone! First of all, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! Hope you had an amazing new year – I know I did! And also, it was my eighteenth between the 2 so I've had a rather wonderful time. **

**Now I know that my uploading rate is, quite frankly, shocking but I think you are all liking this story. Also, we're jumping forward 2 weeks in the story timeline.**

**Again, thanks to everyone who favourite and alerted this story and to my reviewers: Martha Smith-Jones, tdolphins27, sphekie, francis2, CaffeineKiddo, cm757, sky, shrink, msbookworm93, bushy4, kiwimeggles, x-spacecadet-x, SineadWoakes31, tanya2byour21 and Sazzita.**

**Also, I'm away to Paris tomorrow (again) with a friend and back Friday so I don't think I'll get any writing done but I'll do my best to try!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Disclaimed.<p>

It had been two weeks since they'd left their suite at Royal Hawaiian and returned to normal life. In the two weeks that had been fairly dull, filled with only one open-and-shut case, Steve and Kono had barely talked. While the relationship they had built up had no grounds for degradation, life had simply gotten in the way. Kono had been busy organising her impending wedding, and with Tom on the mainland, she had even more to do than normal.  
>"So, how's the wedding planning going?" Danny broke Kono out of her revive as he entered her office.<br>"Yeah, we're almost finished. I've just got the flowers to sort out and then we're good to go." Kono looked up from her paperwork with a smile on her face.  
>"It can't be long until the big day now?" he continued trying to make conversation.<br>"2 weeks." Kono replied distantly, looking out into the main room. When she sat at her desk she could see right through to Steve's office. At that point, he looked to be on the phone with someone and she couldn't help but notice that it didn't look to be going too well. Looking across the space that separated them was something she found herself doing quite frequently this weather. She wondered if he did the same. Why would he? He has no reason to. It's not like we're involved or anything. I mean... She was brought out her revive by Danny speaking in her ear.  
>"You get quite the view from here, don't you?"<br>"I don't know what you're talking about Danno." she tried to deny.  
>"What've I told you all about calling me Danno? You've been hanging out with McGarrett for too long." Danny bated her.<br>"Whatever." Kono responded, in an attempt to get him off her case. "What did you want anyway?"  
>"Oh, I just need you to sign these forms. Some shit for the governor or something..." he trailed off.<p>

"Thanks." he responded when she handed him them back.  
>"Anything else?" Kono asked impatiently, ready to get rid of him. "I have work to be getting on with."<br>"Oh is that what they call staring at your bosses ass all day?" Danny questioned with a hint of humour in his voice.  
>"I'll take that as a no then." Kono responded, turning back to face her computer.<br>"Hmm." he mused. "Say 'Hi' to Tom for me." he replied knowingly as he walked out the door. Kono turned round to watch him wander out in to the open space and back into his own confines. As she turned round she caught a glimpse of Steve as he walked out his office with jacket in hand and into Danny's office. She ducked her head before either of them noticed her staring and decided to get on with her paperwork.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. Especially for Kono. The paperwork was taking its toll on everyone but more so her due to the fact the guys had been wandering in and out all day and she'd been stuck at her desk. She was filling in the last of her forms when a voice from her doorway knocked her out her revive."Penny for your thoughts?" Steve joked as he entered her office fully.<p>

"Something like that." Kono responded as she filled the last of the papers into folders.  
>"Hmm." Steve mused quietly. "So, do you want to grab a drink? Danny's got Grace all weekend so he suggested that we take advantage of the time tonight."<br>"You know what," she paused "That'd be great." she said as she moved to collect her jacket.  
>"Excellent." Steve responded as he followed her to meet Danny and Chin in the main office.<br>"Ready to go cuz?" Chin asked as they congregated.  
>"Yeah. Besides how else would I spend a Tuesday night?" Kono joked humorously with no one missing the hidden meaning in the statement.<br>"Okay." Danny broke the silence. "Last one to be seated in the bar buys the first round." he shouted as he ran out the front door.  
>"You need a ride?" Chin said to Kono as they walked out the door behind Steve.<br>"Yeah, that'd be great brah. Thanks" Kono agreed as they entered the SUV.

* * *

><p>The time had quickly evaded the group as they sat in the bar and drowned their sorrows pertaining to the latest cases. It was only when Chin received a text from Malia questioning whether he'd be home at any point did they realise that it was after 11.<p>

"Well duty calls." Chin said as he stood up to get his jacket.  
>"Seeeee," Danny slurred "That's why your betterrr offff singleeeee." he droned on.<br>"Is that so?" Chin questioned rhetorically with a smirk on his face.  
>"It is indeed my friend." he went ahead anyway. "And you, Kalakaua! What's with your sudden decision to get married? You're what, 30 if you're lucky? You have your whole life ahead of you. Why you in such a rush?" he said without taking a breath. Even Steve was impressed with how much sense he could talk when he was drunk. More than when he's sober he though with a silent chuckle.<br>"Well while that may be the case, I'm off." Chin said as he headed for the door. "Oh, Kono. Do you want to go home just now or later?"  
>"I'm not quite ready. I'll just get a taxi." Kono said dismissively not bothering to worry about her travel arrangements.<br>"See someone has a life!" Danny shouted as Chin walked out the door, causing the majority if the other bars patrons to turn round a look at them. The group settled into a comfortable silence, each consumed by their own thoughts.  
>"You are so oblivious." Danny broke the silence, both Kono and Steve turning him to with questionable looks.<br>"What?" Kono questioned first.  
>"Not you. Him" he said pointedly as he directed the conversation at Steve.<br>"Oblivious? To what?" Steve responded confused.  
>"Every single woman's reaction to you in this room." Danny said.<br>"What are you on about?"  
>"The way they keep watching your every move and are practically begging for you to look at them. "Danny responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.<br>"He's right brah." Kono sided with Danny. "It was the same when we were undercover. The looks that would kill I was getting."  
>"Don't you agree with him." he retaliated.<br>"Well what's so wrong if they do?" Danny tried to reason. "I mean, Catherine's the past. You haven't said about having anyone recently. Sooo..."  
>"So what, Danny?" Steve was starting to get agitated.<br>"You know..." he stumbled.  
>"What he's trying to say is why don't you just go and pick one of them and take them home with you." Kono broke into the conversation. Steve was taken a bit aback from her slight outburst but Danny never missed a beat.<br>"Precisely." He said.  
>"Maybe because I don't want to. Maybe I do have feelings for someone else." Steve admitted. Just as Danny was about to contradict him again, orders for the last drinks were called.<br>"Time to go then" Steve said, not giving either Kono or Danny an option. Kono made no objection to go home, and as she was about to head outside to call a taxi, Steve called her back.  
>"I can give you a lift. It's Danny's car but he's not driving anywhere tonight."<br>"That'd be great, thanks" Kono said wholeheartedly. They stayed looking at each other until a commotion broke out behind them.  
>"Dude it's my jacket!"<br>"No dude, it's mine!"  
>"This is yours, Danno!" Steve broke up the argument which was about to break into a full scale brawl.<br>"Hmm." Danny observed then walked away without saying anything else, grabbing his jacket off Steve. Both Steve and Kono just laughed as they followed him out the bar.

* * *

><p>After them all piling in the car, Steve drove to Danny's condo and dropped him off.<p>

"You'll need to pick me up in the morning" Danny said back in the door as Kono was manoeuvring herself into the front seat.  
>"Yeah Danno. Six am sound good?" he teased.<br>"Whatever." Was his reply. "And don't you two be getting up to no good now!" he joked as an afterthought.  
>"Night brah" was Kono's response out the window as the drive away, leaving Danny watching after them.<p>

* * *

><p>It was only a 20 minute drive from Danny's and for the most of it, Kono and Steve made small talk. After about 15 minutes of discussing the likes of the impending surf season that would be due to start, the conversation turned to Kono's impending marital vows.<p>

"So, 2 weeks huh?" Steve broke the subject.  
>"Yeah." Kono said almost distantly. "It hardly seems real."<br>"You got everything sorted for the bug day then?" He continued.  
>"Just about. Flowers ordered. Food arranged. All that's left is to send out some invites. Oh, and buy a dress." she waffled on. "It's weird though, it doesn't seem like I'm about to become someone's wife."<p>

"You don't have a dress yet?" Steve asked. "I thought that's what a wedding revolved around?"

"I suppose. But I'm not fussy. I'll just buy one off the shelf." She said as if it wasn't the biggest deal in the world.  
>"Hmm. Anyway, I can't help but notice that you still don't have a ring." Steve said quietly.<br>"Again, small things." Kono tried to divert the conversation.  
>"Maybe. But I know growing up, that's all girls talked about. What colour of diamond they wanted, the size of the diamond. It's almost a right of passage."<br>"Hang around that many girls? No wonder you're afraid of commitment." Kono said almost harshly.  
>"Who said I was afraid of commitment?" Steve raised his voice.<br>"It's quite clear. Even Danny's aware of It."  
>"No, he just thinks I'm not happy."<br>"Well are you unhappy?" Kono caused an awkward pause in the conversation. It took a few minutes for Steve to recover from her question. He only answered when he arrived in front of her house.  
>"Of course I'm unhappy. The girl I love - the girl who I've known to become highly independent and responsible - is about to give up everything she stands for. So of course I'm unhappy." Steve said, stunning Kono in the process. She knew he had feelings for her, like she did for him. Just not as strong as she realised.<br>"Fuck..." was all Kono could say.  
>"Yeah." was all Steve said. It all happened so fast that Steve couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. In less than 2 seconds Kono had lent across the car and placed her lips upon his. After momentarily recovering from the shock, Steve pushed back just as forcefully. As they settled into the routine eye had down to a fine art for their undercover mission, hands started to wander.<br>"Not like this." Steve managed to mumble out.  
>"Come in then." Kono said pulling away slightly, her hands still wound in his hair.<br>"Tom?" he almost sighed.  
>"Not due back until tomorrow evening." Kono said. This was all the persuasion Steve needed. They both moved from the car at lightning speed and once reaching the front door they resumed their position from the car.<br>"Let's go inside. I doubt my neighbours would be too pleased with our actions" Kono said as they stumbled in the front door. As soon as the door was shut, Kono pushed Steve up against it. They were so lost in their actions they didn't notice the room was else wise occupied.  
>"Well, well, well..." the voice broke them apart.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger.<strong>

**Now reviews will make my coming back from the land of love all the better. Please. (: **

**Au revoir! **


	8. Undercover Passion On The Run

**Chapter 8: Undercover Passion on the Run**

**Remember me? Yeah, I was last seen in January. But so much has happened. Touching briefly on it I passed my driving test (1st time!) about a week before I went out to the Seattle for 10 days then drove cross-country up to New York to visit family (again!) then returned home (without losing my luggage this time - thanks BA!) Then through debating over university places and two of my best friends getting engaged it's been hectic! Plus I turned 18 so there's many new advantages to my life...**

**Thanks for all the alerts etc and to those who reviewed: cm757, zebraboymom, Tiana-P, Chrissie, Martha Smith-Jones, TvFanatic97, Sazzita, LifeOnMars97, CheerleaderE, sphekie, Camile, taniyakk, bushy4, francis2, Lady Ailith, msbookworm93, TripleThreat007, tanya2byour21, meijkey, EastAngels2009, dmoon, alice and bella cullen 4 ever, Pearlofeuphoria, sokiew, lissazara.**

**This is most likely going to be the penultimate chapter then we'll see where we go after the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I aim to visit Hawaii one day. Perhaps then...  
><strong>  
><em>"Come in then." Kono said pulling away slightly, her hands still wound in his hair.<br>"Tom?" he almost sighed.  
>"Not due back until tomorrow evening." Kono said. This was all the persuasion Steve needed. They both moved from the car at lightning speed and once reaching the front door they resumed their position from the car.<br>"Let's go inside. I doubt my neighbours would be too pleased with our actions" Kono said as they stumbled in the front door. As soon as the door was shut, Kono pushed Steve up against it. They were so lost in their actions they didn't notice the room was else wise occupied.  
>"Well, well, well..." the voice broke them apart.<em>

Kono turned round at lightning speed, the voice both startling them both.  
>"Tom..." Kono stuttered. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Could ask you two the same thing" drawing Steve a look.  
>"We, uh..." she started, trying to find the right words. Drinks. With the team. Couldn't drive home. You know how it is."<br>"Uh huh." he seemed to buy her story. "So what's he doing here?" Kono looked at Steve for some guidance.  
>"Just giving her a lift home" he replied blatantly.<br>"You give everyone a kiss goodnight like that?" Tom replied smugly.  
>"Perhaps people who aren't getting it at home." he Steve stated, bating him.<br>"Sure." Tom said nonchalantly. "So what about that pretty little brunette? Catherine is it?" the statement caused confused looks from both Steve and Kono for entirely different reasons.  
>"How do you know about Catherine?"<br>"That's not important. What is important is that I've known her for a lot longer than you have. So don't think either of us have been totally oblivious to your actions." Tom said, directing the last part at Kono. Neither said anything. They remained in a silence for a few minutes, everyone processing what had just happened. It was Kono that broke the silence.  
>"You should leave." she directed at Steve. He looked at her for a few moments, trying to gauge her real reaction.<br>"You sure?" he asked, apprehensively.  
>"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning." she dismissed.<br>"Call if you need anything." Steve said as he was turning to leave them.  
>"Will do." she said. She gave him a look that told him she would be fine. He'd need to talk to her tomorrow about it.<p>

The next morning Steve arrived at work, far earlier than was required. After clearing old case files from his desk he went to start a pot of coffee. Just as he was pouring a cup, Danny walked in.  
>"It's like you knew..." Steve mumbled from himself.<br>"Good morning Steven! And how are we this fine morning in this pineapple infested island? Oh is that coffee going?" he said cheerily, not hiding the fact he needed his caffeine fix.  
>"Just brilliant." he replied as he handed a mug of coffee over.<br>"What's up with you? Get out the wrong side of the bed this morning?"  
>"Just not such a good night before." Steve responded simply.<br>"Yeah. You forgot to pick me up this morning but it's all good." Danny said pointedly.  
>"Shit..." Steve responded.<br>"Yeah, you better have a good excuse." he stated, causing Steve to explain.

"What the hell?" Danny exclaimed when Steve relayed him the story of what happened after they dropped Danny off the night before.  
>"Can you two not just make a decision?"<br>"What?" he responded, confused.  
>"Either be together or choose to pick someone else. The both of you."<br>"I can't though. That's the problem." Steve responded.  
>"So you love her." It was more a statement than a question.<br>"Yeah. I do." Steve replied, defeated.  
>"Then do something about it. Before she makes up her mind for you."<br>"There's nothing to say she'd choose me anyway. She's happy. I should just let her go." He contradicted.  
>"Hey. Don't be like that." Danny said. "You have so much more going for you than Tom does."<br>"Yeah, but you weren't there the other night."  
>"True." Danny countered. "But, you are both stubborn people. And I know you both. There's a high chance she's feeling the same things you are."<br>"She is." Steve said quietly.  
>"Whoa. Hold on a minute. You've both admitted your feeling for each other but you are still unhappy? What's wrong with being with each other, huh? Why chooses their people when you are both clearly suited for each other?"<br>"Because Danny. Because it's clear Tom can give her so much more than me. Every day we leave the house, we don't know if we'll return home. It's a chance we take. At least she knows there is going to be someone waiting on her at night if she's with Tom."  
>"Surely that shouldn't keep you from happiness?" Danny asked retro rivalry. He was met with a silence from Steve.<p>

It was late in the day and everyone was in their own office, finishing up the paperwork from the case. It was nearing 5pm when Kono entered Steve's office. They hadn't spoken since Steve had walked out her house the night before.  
>"Can you sign off on these?" Kono asked as she entered his office.<br>"Sure. Have a seat." Steve replied as he took the bundle of files off her. The tension in the room was evident, Steve simply reading the cover sheet and signing at the bottom. Kono finally broke the silence.  
>"So that's it? We're just going to act all civilised and not even acknowledge what's happened?"<br>"You think I want this? To sit here and watch as you ride off into the sunset with him and I'll just be left behind?" he retaliated.  
>"This isn't as simple as it looks. You think I want to spend the rest of my life with Tom?"<br>"Well if you don't want to then why the hell are you still with him?"  
>"Cause I can't get out of it!" Kono exclaimed, defeated.<br>"Why?" Steve said after a moment of silence. When she didn't reply, he moved round his desk and sat next to her on the sofa.  
>"My uncle. He's been unwell recently. Turned out, he had a rapid case of heart failure and his lungs had started to fail. Before any of us knew it, he needed a heart and lung transplant. Except he had no medical insurance. They had no savings, and since we took 10 million dollars out the locker, that wasn't really an option. Tom had seen how close I was to him. He payed for my uncle to go to China and have the transplant. I'm forever in his debt. And he never lets me forget it." she let go the entire burden that had been resting upon her shoulders with tears freely streaming down her face. Her revelation was more than Steve was expecting.<br>"Well. It's decided. You'll come and stay with me. Forget him." Steve said.  
>"He'd know where to find me. Make me go back to him. Threaten to go to the authorities. It's not worth it." Kono sniffled.<br>"We'll leave tonight then. Jump on the first red-eye to the mainland. LA, San Diego, Vegas. You choose." he started matter-of-factly.  
>"Really? You'd do that? For me?" "I love you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."<br>"I love you too. Let's go to Vegas. Tonight. You've not seen my poker face."  
>"Vegas it is."<p>

**Not totally happy with this chapter but you deserved an update.  
>Review and let's see what happens in Vegas! <strong>


End file.
